Permanent
by shiningjess
Summary: When Sasuke and Naruto meets once again, what would happen? One Shot.


**Author's Note**

Hello. This is my first Naruto fic based off David Cook's Permanent. You can listen to it while reading, but even if you don't, I think the lyrics fit the story very well already. Fic's dedicated to my darling beta/cousin/resident fangirl Sarah. Thanks for editing the Sakura-like parts :P

Standard Disclaimers Apply.

* * *

"_Yosh, my name is Uzumaki Naruto and my dream is to surpass the Hokage and then have the people of this village acknowledge my presence!"_

"_My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I have an ambition – to resurrect my clan and to kill a certain man,"  
_

_****  
_

_Is the moment where I look you in the eye?  
Forgive my broken promise that you'll never see me cry_

_****_

The beginning was hazy. Naruto heard that Sasuke was going to invade Konoha and the next thing he knew he rushed all the way in attempt to intersect Sasuke to ask him what was going on. And then they fought. He couldn't remember who started what first. He remembered punching the Uchiha and being cut by his sword. He remembered using his Rasengan against Sasuke's upgraded Chidori which he couldn't recall the name. And then he summoned the toads, Sasuke followed suit with his snakes. Then there was the sage mode.

It got even hazier after that. What he remembered was that Sasuke refused to retract his army despite everything and how Naruto determined to knock some sense into his friend –both literally and metaphorically no matter what. He was even willing to put his life on the line for it.

After an unknown amount of time of battling, that was where they were – Sasuke's katana at Naruto's throat and Naruto's kunai at the same position on Sasuke. Both an inch away from killing one another. Yet both frozen at the same time. Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes, attempting to seek the Sasuke he once knew. But he couldn't find it.

And a teardrop fell.

****

_And everything, it will surely change even if I tell you I won't go away today_

_****_

Sasuke looked into Naruto's searching blue eyes. Those eyes filled with intense emotions as always – an antithesis to himself. Naruto was the same as ever. As direct as ever, as rash as ever, as demanding as ever, as honest as ever, as passionate as ever.

He knew what Naruto was searching.

But it was all too late.

Everything had changed.

"Chidori Sharp spear,"

****_  
Will __you think that you're all alone  
When no one's there to hold your hand?  
And all you know seems so far away and everything is temporary rest your head  
I'm permanent  
****_

Naruto fell backwards and hit the ground with a thud. Though injured, his eyes had never left Sasuke's for a moment.

"I.. will.. bring.. you .. back to Konoha,"

Sasuke frowned at Naruto, "Idiot,"

He then sheathed his sword and turned his back to walk off when a bloodied hand grabbed his heels. He turned to see Naruto sprawled on the floor yet still gripping tightly to him.

_Just let me go. _

"No, it's a promise. I promised myself. I promised Sakura-chan. It's promise of a lifetime," Naruto summoned more strength as he attempted to drag Sasuke back with one hand while clutching his injury with another, "and I don't mind being an idiot for a promise,"

"What do promises count, really?" Sasuke questioned .

"Everytime I meet with obstacles during training…when my opponent looks down on me…when I come close to death, this promise to bring you back keeps me alive. This promise is permanent,"

****_  
I know he's living in hell every single day  
And so I ask oh god is there some way for me to take his place  
And when they say it`s all touch and go I wish I could make it go away  
But still you say  
****_

"What do you understand? You don't know what Konoha did to my brother and I, you don't know what is it like to have a fate imposed from above," Sasuke voice began to seethe with anger.

Sasuke kicked his heels free of Naruto's grip.

"Your revenge, at the expanse of all of us?" Naruto asked softly as he placed his both palms on the floor to attempt to stand up, eyes never leaving Sasuke.

"Who are you guys anyway? You guys are the ones who supported these tyrants who ordered my brother to kill my whole family! All of you deserved to die! You don't know a thing Naruto!"

Naruto staggered towards Sasuke, blood dripping onto the floor as he does.

"I don't know anything about your clan. But I believe that one day this whole cycle will end. I will break the curse. I will become the Hokage and change everything!"

Then Naruto paused.

Sasuke looked at Naruto.

"And I know that you are going through hell every single day"

The silence was so loud.

Naruto bit his lips as he tried to find the words he wanted to say. This was probably the first time he found himself tongue tied.

"I'm your friend,"

****_  
Will you think that you're all alone when no one's there to hold your hand?  
When all you know seems so far away and everything is temporary, rest your head  
I`m permanent  
****_

Sasuke remained silent as he turned and attempted to walk away.

Naruto, in the sudden burst of energy filled by determination ran towards Sasuke, grabbed him by his shoulder and turned him around to face him fully.

"Do you know why I train so hard? Because I want to better you so that I can bring you back. You were always my aim,"

Naruto caught Sasuke's eyes widening but he remained silent still. The images of his past at Konoha as a genin started to infiltrate his mind. He realized that he hadn't brought himself to remember them for a long long while. In his pursuit of Itachi and now Konoha, he had intentionally blocked out all these memories to attempt to sever all ties with Konoha. But as the images of how they fought together, how they trained together, all the emotions were slowly slipping back. Sasuke could slowly feel a warmth enveloping his heart and he felt his eyes began to wet. No he would not cry. He would not.

"Bonds are meant to be broken. You say everything would be there for everyone. That's idealistic. People betray each other. People break promises to each other. Every man for himself. Naruto you are still too naive,"

Naruto shook Sasuke's shoulders roughly as though attempting to shake this Sasuke away and bring back the old one.

"No, Sasuke! You can't break bonds like that!"

"Yes I can," Sasuke sounded impassive as ever, not betraying the whirlpool that was beginning to from the depths of his heart. Afterall, he was an expert in hiding his emotion having done it all his life.

"SASUKE!"

Naruto hadn't felt so angry for a long time.

He could not take Sasuke's nonsensical reasoning anymore as his palms rolled into a fist and landed a punch on Sasuke's face.

The Uchiha did not flinch.

Naruto punched again. Naruto hated that stoic face. He will punch him, kick him until he shows some form of emotion on his face.

Sasuke let him.

****_  
I'm permanent  
****_

"Just come back with me and everything will be fine," pleaded Naruto softly after a moment of silence.

"No, it's too late,"

"It's not. Believe me, Sasuke,"

_Believe me Sasuke. _The line kept echoing in his head. It was such a _Naruto_ line – Believe me, I will become Hokage, Believe me, I will save you guys, Believe me believe me. More recollections started to intrude into Sasuke's mind, as though awakening a part of him that always sleeping. He started remembering the feelings that ran through his heart when he was in Konoha. He remembered the little Naruto punching his fist in the air saying he was going to be Hokage and beat everyone. How they always tried to outcompete each other and yet they inwardly still cared. There was also the younger Sakura, going Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun. He found it irritating at first, but soon he realized that it became just part of his life. The emotions were beginning to overwhelm him.

He thought he had thrown these emotions aside, but no.

They were permanent.

Naruto was right. Sasuke was alone, but never lonely. Their hearts were always intertwined with his whether he knew it or not.

They were permanent.

****_  
Is the moment where I look you in the eye?  
Forgive my promise that you'll never see me cry  
****_

"Chidori Needles," Sasuke whispered.

Naruto fell backwards. He was paralysed. Sasuke's Chidori needles had sealed his vital vessels, rendering him unable to move.

Sasuke looked into Naruto's bright blue eyes once again.

"Believe me, Sasuke," Naruto whispered as his eyes lids slowly closed.

_Sorry. _

And teardrops fell from Sasuke's eyes.

****  
"_It's not meaningless, to me you have become my closest friend,"_

_

* * *

_**Author's Note**

Hey. Okay just so you know, the first two lines and the last two lines are quotes from the manga/show itself. And the formatting sucks on . Looks way better on my Word Doc. Hoped you guys liked it anyway.

**REVIEWS** makes the author very happy.


End file.
